


Making the Best of It

by AngelQueen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Buffy is as Irreverent as Ever, But still knows what she's talking about, Gen, Twist on a scene, Twisting The Hellmouth Fic For All
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelQueen/pseuds/AngelQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Real leaders don't seek out power, they have it dumped on them without so much as a by-your-leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making the Best of It

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and _Lord of the Rings_ are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

“ _She wanted to protect her child. She thought in Rivendell you would be safe._ ”

Aragorn did not look up from the memorial that marked his mother’s resting place, here in this leave-strewn grove within the walls of Rivendell. The grove was unremarkable in every way, but it had been one of her favorite places to spend time in during the years she had resided in the House of Elrond. When she had died, it had seemed only fitting to lay her to rest in the place where she had found some measure of rest and peace.

“In her heart, you mother knew you would be hunted all your life, that you would never escape your fate,” Elrond continued from behind him. Aragorn still said nothing. “The skill of the Elves can re-forge the Sword of Kings, but only _you_ have the power to wield it.”

He did not turn his gaze from the stone’s unseeing gaze, but felt compelled to finally speak. “I do not want that power. I have _never_ wanted it.”

“You –“

“Hate to break it to you, kiddo, but the higher ups never give a crap about what you want or don’t want,” a third voice broke in, effectively cutting off whatever Elrond intended to say.

Now Aragorn turned away from the memorial. Elrond was standing a few paces away, but behind him was a smaller, more feminine figure. “Buffy,” Elrond started, a long-suffering expression crossing his strong features.

“Come on, you know I’m right, El,” she interrupted, stepping further into the grove. She slipped past the Elven lord to get closer to Aragorn. “Eru, the Valar, the Powers That Be, all of them have a nasty habit of dropping a huge pile of badness on people and just expecting them to deal with it.” Her gaze drifted over the memorial, and a flicker of sadness crossed her features. She slowly reached out and wiped away a bit of dirt that Aragorn had previously missed. 

If it had been many others, Aragorn might have taken offense, but not in this case. Buffy, the strange Woman who had appeared during his childhood and served as a companion and protector for his mother until her death, had known and loved Gilraen dearly. He knew little of her past before she had come to Rivendell during his childhood, but Elrond had accepted her, and his mother had treasured her company. 

Any further thoughts were cut off when Buffy turned her green gaze on him. “You think I wanted to be the Chosen One at fourteen? My biggest concerns then were boys and cheerleading. You think I wanted to fight the forces of evil? Hell no. You think the big guys high in the sky gave a flying leap? Hell no two-point-oh.” She sighed, and in that moment, just as in so many others he had witnessed throughout his life, she seemed as old as Elrond or many of the other Firstborn. Aragorn did not understand many of her words, but he understood the emotion behind them. 

“It’s not about what you want,” she continued. “Heck, it’s not even entirely about what the higher ups want. It’s about what’s needed. My world needed its Chosen Girl. I did that, and eventually gave it its Chosen Girls. This world needs its King again, and you got drafted. It sucks when all you want is a warm fire, a girl who could beat you up with her pinky, and a nice horse to carry you off into the sunset, but them’s the breaks.”

There was a moment of silence, and Aragorn heard Elrond sigh resignedly behind them. He opened his mouth to speak, but Buffy spoke again before he could. A small smile crossed her lips. “It’s about making the best of a bad situation. You have to go be King of This and That Pile of Rocks, but if you can have your friends and loved ones with you, then it becomes bearable. Just make sure to treasure them every day they’re with you, and when they’re gone too.”

Then, just as quickly as she appeared, Buffy turned and walked out of the clearing, leaving Elrond and Aragorn standing at the grave of a woman who had done all that she had described.


End file.
